


The Elements

by kiritila



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry, Short, i'm sorry i cant write poetry, i'm sorry i couldn't resist, implied klance in keith's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiritila/pseuds/kiritila
Summary: Short, self indulgent poems for some of the beautiful characters in Voltron: Legendary Defender.i'm sorry that these are so bad, but i have literally no experience writing poetry compared to my writing experience :,)





	1. Shiro - His Sky

The sky was his sea,

The clouds were his land,

The stars were his home,

It was taken away from him,

An empty void left in its place,

When he found it again, there was something else too,

The sun, the moon and the planets - a family,

Now they dream together, hoping to return to the sky again,

The calm, peaceful sky.


	2. Hunk - My Land

The land was endless,

Rolling fields, snow capped mountains and more.

The land was kind,

It cared for the people, for the wildlife,

And never once wanted anything in return.

It kept them safe,

It kept them healthy,

It kept them happy.

Just like him.

He is my land, caring and kind.

An endless expanse of love and beauty.

Just like the land.


	3. Lance - Rolling Ocean

The ocean was his friend,

It's calm blue waves a sort of, stability to him.

The fish were his family,

Symbols of the people he missed so dearly.

His ocean was his secret,

Until he shared with other people.

They became his family too.

Now his ocean is more alive than ever.

It has more colours,

More life,

More people he loves.


	4. Keith - Eternal Flame

A fire burns bright in his soul,

A fire that shows his passion,

His fury and his intensity.

It looks frightening,

Like it could hurt you in many ways, but,

He doesn't know that,

He is the light of someone's life,

Their eternal flame.


	5. Pidge - Falling Leaf

A leaf in the wind,

A free spirit,

Growing everyday.

Despite being crushed many times,

She was still able to ride the winds again,

Rising above it all to overcome the hardships in her way.

She was alone for a while,

Lost,

But soon she found friends,

Friends she loved, 

Friends she valued.

But she still needed to find a family.

She continues to ride the wind, searching for them.

Her family.


	6. Allura - Starry Eyed

When I looked into her eyes I saw the stars,

Galaxies and nebulae too.

They shone so brightly,

Joyous and happy,

But they would dull in the face of hardships,

The flecks of colour would fade,

But brighten again once the storm had passed.

When I looked into her eyes I mistook them for the stars,

They could've been the stars,

Equally as mysterious,

Equally as alluring.


	7. Lotor - Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not even jokign if ANY of you make a reference to the (very dead) loss meme then i'm suing you.

He had the world in his hands

But then he lost it.

Countless empty promises made,

And broken without hesitation.

A tarnished reputation,

Dirtied more as time went on,

But through the difficult times came unimaginable power,

A way to correct a predecessor's wrongdoings,

What it would result in,

Was unclear as of yet.

But losing so many other things so dear to him,

Meant he found new things to cherish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me here!
> 
> tumblr: @it-was-strictly-planetonic  
> twitter: @rainylance  
> wattpad: @_planetonic  
> amino (voltron, klance, hamilton): @planetonic
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
